Roasting marshmallows, hot dogs, or other food items over an open fire has been a backyard or campsite pastime enjoyed by generations of individuals. Typically, to roast food over a fire or other heat source, an individual will utilize a long stick, an extended fork, or a specially designed roasting implement. To evenly cook the food, the individual will slowly turn the implement over to ensure even cooking to all sides of the food. Often, this constant rotation can be tedious and difficult for children and adults to master. Therefore, there exists a need for a food roasting device that easily rotates the food for even cooking and that is fun for the user.